warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Carnosaur
}} Carnosaurs are large apex predators that have terrorized the darkness of the primordial jungles since the dawn of this world's existence. Considered by many as the ultimate jungle hunter, with some growing nearly two stories tall, these massive reptilian beasts are powerfully built and highly aggressive creatures, with long, muscular hind limbs and a heavy tail that is used to balance its enlarged and powerful skull. Only the Dread Saurian are above even these mighty predators. Upon scenting prey, or catching sight of even the slightest amount of movement, the Carnosaur propels itself with enormous strides, moving with a surprising speed for such a large beast. Their shortened forelimbs and sharp claws are ideal for locking hold of prey, allowing the Carnosaur to better line up its most destructive attack; Carnosaurs have massive jaws, their gaping mouths filled with dagger-like death. Their bite can hack through huge chunks of flesh on larger prey, and by twisting its thick, serpentine neck, a Carnosaur can simply rip its quarry apart piece by bloody piece. Having tasted blood, a Carnosaur is at its most deadly, for it enters a state of savage bloodlust — biting and tearing at any living creature, sometimes slaughtering its gory way through entire herds of giant reptilian without pause. Such is what they were bred to become, for the primordial jungles of Lustria only spares the strongest and most ferocious of monsters, whilst the weak are simply left to be eaten by those seeking to consume flesh. Overview }} In the danger-filled lands of the lost continent, there are a few beasts larger in size than the Carnosaur, but none of them are as aggressive or so dominant a predator. No creature, big or small, is safe from its relentless attack. The Carnosaur is undeterred by the thickest hides or the toughest bony plates; they are one of the few natural predators of the mighty Stegadons. Protective spines, lethal venom or razor-edged sabre-fangs — they matter not to the Carnosaur. A fight between the larger beasts of the jungle is a titanic sight, a resounding battle that often leaves even the victor badly mauled. Almost always, the beast that rises from the circle of smashed trees and trampled undergrowth is the Carnosaur - it rears back, shakes the gore from itself and roars its triumph to the heavens above. The jungles of Lustria are filled with a cacophony of sounds, but all come to a dead silence when the bellowing roar of a Carnosaur reverberates through the land. Not even the dense undergrowth can drown out that roar, which can be heard for many miles. It is a sound that sends shivers of fear through even the most hulking of behemoths, for it can mean only one thing — a Carnosaur is on the prowl. Carnosaur eggs are highly coveted by the Lizardmen and countless Skink hunters brave the wilds seeking to find them. It is a dangerous task and many Skinks die in the attempt, squashed underfoot or swallowed whole by a female Carnosaur defending her nest, but such treasures are highly valued. On rare occasions, a precious egg is snatched by the Skinks and returned to the temple-cities to be incubated. There, the eggs are closely cared for by attentive Skinks, who continue to nurture the young hatchling even though they are soon dwarfed by the growing beast. Even newborns are capable of biting a Skink in two, and few of the trainers survive long enough to see the fruits of their labours. Eventually, however, the Carnosaur is trained to accept a rider and take direction. Warfare }} Only the most powerful Saurus Warriors can ride these bloodthirsty behemoths into battle, and it takes much skill and strength to keep the beast under his control, much less being able to simply hold on when the beast goes into a blood-frenzy. This is simply due to the beasts own extreme will. Carnosaurs are far from dull-witted creatures as it takes a great force of will to dominate them into submission. With a Saurus Oldblood or Scar-Veteran on its back, a Carnosaur is able to wade through enemy battle lines; a death-dealing colossus that can shatter an army’s resolve to fight in a few bloody moments. It takes much strength and skill to keep such a wilful beast under control, yet even that semblance of mastery is shed in the heat of battle as soon as the Carnosaur tastes blood. When the vicious killing fury is upon a Carnosaur, it is likely to revert to instinct — the apex predator of a deadly land, charging and devouring any creature in its sight that so much as moves. Notable Carnosaurs *'Gargantulzan' - The mightiest and and most legendary of feral Carnosaurs has roamed Lustria for centuries, devouring all unlucky enough to encounter it. Gallery wh2_main_lzd_mon_carnosaur.png|Portrait of a Carnosaur File:Warhammer_Carnosaur_Capture.png|A young Carnosaur being captured Miniatures Lizardmen - Carnosaur with Saurus (1).jpg|8th Edition. (Saurus Oldblood on Carnosaur - Side View) Lizardmen - Carnosaur with Saurus (2).jpg|8th Edition. (Saurus Oldblood on Carnosaur - Back / Rear View) Lizardmen - Carnosaur with Saurus (3).jpg|8th Edition. (Saurus Oldblood on Carnosaur - Front View) Sources * Warhammer Armies: Lizardmen (8th Edition) ** : pg. 30 ** : pg. 50 * Warhammer Armies: Lizardmen (7th Edition) ** : pg. 59 * Storm of Magic (supplement) ** : pg. 94 es:Carnosaurio Category:C Category:Lizardmen Military Category:Reptiles